A purpose of a brush in an electrical device is to pass electrical current from a stationary contact to a moving contact surface, or vice versa. Brushes and brush holders may be used in electrical devices such as electrical generators, electrical motors, and/or slip ring assemblies, or sliding connection applications, for example, slip ring assemblies on a rotating machine such as a rotating crane or a linear sliding connection on a monorail. Brushes in many electrical devices are blocks or other structures made of conductive material, such as graphite, carbon graphite, electrographite, metal graphite, or the like, that are adapted for contact with a conductive surface or surfaces to pass electrical current.
In some designs, a brush box type brush holder, or other type of brush holder, may be used to support a brush in contact with a moving contact surface of an electrical device during operation. The brush and brush box may be designed such that the brush can slide within the brush box to provide for continuing contact between the brush and the moving contact surface contacted by the brush. During operation an anomalous and/or threshold condition may occur, which may be indicative that one or more components of the electrical device may need to be replaced, one or more components of the electrical device may require inspection or attention, and/or maintenance may need to be performed. For example, an anomalous and/or threshold condition may indicate that one or more of a brush, brush holder, spring, shunt, commutator, collector ring, and/or other component may need to be replaced, one or more of a brush, brush holder, spring, shunt, commutator, collector ring, and/or other component may need to be inspected, and/or maintenance may need to be performed. It would be advantageous to monitor one or more components of an electrical device in order to observe the occurrence of an anomalous and/or threshold condition. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to alert an operator and/or technician of the occurrence of an anomalous and/or threshold condition and/or schedule technician intervention.